glee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Jade Brooklyn
Name: Jade Brooklyn Gender: Female School: McKinley High Parents: Zach Brooklyn and Kay (Gates) Brooklyn Appearance: Jade had light brown hair that comes down to her shoulders. She has green eyes that seem to bore into your soul. She stands with confidence (at the height of 5’5”) but not so much to be considered arrogant. She is 15 years old but looks 14. Personality: She’s nice to be with when you are on her good side but if you get on her bad side, watch out. She loves music but she can be mischievous and sneaky. History: Zach Brooklyn was walking around a small town looking for the spot his girlfriend told him they would meet. When he finally found it he only saw a girl who looked about a good five years younger than his own age of 22. Zach had decided that his girlfriend might be running late so he tried talking to the girl. The girl (who introduced herself as Erin) held a conversation well but ended up asking the question why he was there, talking to her. He told her that he was supposed to be meeting his girlfriend but she wasn’t here and that the girl looked lonely so he decided to talk to her. When his girlfriend didn’t show up Zach decided to go home and call his girlfriend to tell her it was over between them, as he started to leave the girl and him said goodbye. The next morning Zach woke up and got dressed for his first day of work for the year. He didn’t like going to work almost every day of the week but he liked his job and he knew he had to keep working so he could eventually get into a good college. That day at the music store (where Zach worked) a woman about his age walked into the store. She looked unmistakably like the girl he had meant the night before, except older. Zach decided he would ask this woman if she had a younger sister. When he asked her she said yes, she did have a younger sister named Erin and that her name was Kay. When she asked Zach why he wanted to know he told the woman he had meet Erin the night before. Soon they started to talk about other things and came to the subject of music. The reason for coming to that subject was because Zach asked her what she was doing in the music store. She answered that she loved playing the guitar but hers had broken beyond repair so she needed a new one. Zach focused on her words and her voice as she spoke. Her words were sophisticated but not so much so he couldn’t understand her. Her voice and her eyes were what really made him attracted to her. Her voice paired with her eyes when she talked about music and gave off a feeling of excitement that in turn radiated off of her. In the end after Zach got off from work they ended up going to his apartment. After that night they spent even more time with each other until a month later she told him that she was pregnant with his child. He told Kay that if their child was anything like her their child would be a beautiful girl who loved music as much as air. Zach was thrilled and at the same time it was like it was a dream and not really happening. She told him that she got accepted into college in a state far away but decided not to go so she could help raise their child. Zach knew he loved her and his unborn child and even if he wasn’t happy with the fact that she wasn’t going to further her education but he was happy about spending more time with her. Even if he could only have one child with her he was happy, even though he wanted more than one child. Finally, his child was born. It was a beautiful little girl. Kay was happy and asked to hold the child. Zach and Kay finally agreed that their baby girl’s name should be Jade (and that she would take the last name Brooklyn because Zach proposed the next week) because even though most babies are born with blue eyes she was born with green eyes. On Jade’s fifth birthday they moved to Lima, Ohio but she got what she wanted. It wasn’t much: just a guitar. She had learned to play guitar after going into her father’s music store (Zach and Kay got through a four year college while watching Jade but decided he wanted to have his own music store and Kay wanted to be a stay at home mom until Jade was older) one day. At age nine Jade was getting into trouble at school. She was singing during tests, and tapping out rhythms on her desk during homework/reading time. Whenever her mother got to the principal’s office she would find Jade laughing about whatever she had gotten into trouble for. After Jade got home from after school detention she would go to her room and sing while playing the guitar. Music and had been Jade’s passion since she started school. She had lots of different guitars she bought from her father’s store. (Zach claimed that she could have the guitars for free but she preferred paying him for the guitars). When Jade got to 6th grade (age 12) Zach and Kay heard less and less about Jade being in trouble for things musically related. All he mostly heard now was she now wasn’t paying attention during class. The only thing he heard from Jade about music was how in her choir class her and her friends glued the teacher to his piano. Her music level decreased after a bad incident she told no one about. Jade had a choir concert to go to. Her father was driving her but his car broke down in a neighborhood about three blocks away from where the concert was being held. Jade had decided to run there while her father tried to start the car. While Jade was running some kids from her school came up too her and beat her. Thankfully some slightly older teens came and fought them off. There were two boys and a girl. The boys chased the other kids away while the girl (who called herself Mia) checked on Jade. They helped Jade get to her concert but what happened had terrified her. It scared her to sing, dance, and play guitar, anything that had to do with music. So, she started to stop getting in trouble for music and started to focus more on her school work. The teens supplied her with help on difficult assignments. They also realized that she was traumatized by what had happened on the way to her concert. Mia way trying to help her get over the trauma and sing and play guitar again. Jade still wouldn’t sing or play the guitar but she liked Mia for trying. Zach was starting to get worried. Jade loved music but now the only evidence of that was the fact that she took choir, hummed in her sleep, and still had guitars in her room. She was still as happy as she had mostly always been, except not about music. When Jade turned thirteen she got attacked by the jocks of the middle school. The amount of bullying she took every day grew larger in meanness as the jocks grew even more muscular and their hate for her grew. It was strange and scary, so she made a run for it every time she saw them. When she got to her safe place (Mia’s locker) Mia looked terrified for her. When Jade asked what was wrong the girl grabbed Jade and kissed her, broke the kiss, and held Jade tight. She told Jade that she was a lesbian and that everyone else knew Jade was too. Jade got advice from Mia telling her to just ignore it and stay strong. She ran and tried to do as she was told but her mind was on the kiss. Jade had always liked Mia since they meet but especially after she tried to encourage Jade to sing and play guitar again (which ended up working). Jade liked that someone other than her mother and father cared and loved her. But Jade was snapped out of those thoughts because she felt something in her pocket. She felt around the inside of her pocket. Jade stopped for a second to pull the paper she found in her pocket. It looked like a folded up note. Jade unfolded the note to find two items: A guitar pick with a heart on it and a note. She opened the note to read it and saw it was written by Mia and an unfamiliar person. The first side said, ''Jade, I love you. I really hope you like the guitar pick and will you be my girlfriend? Love, Mia. ''Jade chocked up at that but read on to the second side of the note with the unfamiliar writing. ''I got a tip from a friend of yours that you love singing as well as playing guitar and you’re good at it too. I really hope that when you come too McKinley High you join our Glee club. The kids in here are nice and very talented you could be an addition to that talent. The Glee kids are like a huge family, they will accept you I’m sure. Glee Club Director/ New Directions coach. ''Jade finally got into high school. She was relived and hoped she would see Mia again after Mia got too old for middle school. But her happiness died because as soon as she came through the doors she got a face full of slushy. That night she went to watch Glee Club rehearsals and decided to audition. She felt herself smile when they clapped after she finished. They all eventually found out that she was a lesbian but accepted it. She silently thought to herself that the Glee director was right, it was like a family. Talents: She can play the guitar and sing very well. Her dancing needs improvement. Diana89 03:13, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Diana89